1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fence gates and, more specifically, to a gate stop that extends from the rear lip across the back and side of the gate with a cantilevered portion diverging from the gate across the closure fence post. The gate stop has a plurality of aperture for the placement of fasteners to secure the gate stop to the gate. Once installed, the force generated from the engaging gate stop and fence post are evenly dissipated across the gate preventing warping of the gate or varying torsional forces on the hinges. An additional element of the present invention includes optional handle members for the user to grasp when opening and closing the gate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other gate stops designed for the same purpose. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,091,453 issued to Fletcher on Mar. 24, 1914.
Another patent was issued to Griffith on Oct. 9, 1973 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,173. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,880 was issued to Murphy on May 10, 1977 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 31, 1978 to Batcheller as U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,631.
Another patent was issued to Dabrowski on Aug. 24, 1982 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,787. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,968 was issued to Easley on Dec. 25, 1984. Another was issued to Allen on Mar. 7, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,400 and still yet another was issued on May 23, 1989 to Deininger U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,688.
Another patent was issued to Putman, et al. on Sep. 3, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,088. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,566 was issued to LaCook on Feb. 3, 2004. Another was issued to LaPorta on 21, Jun. 2001 as WIPO Patent Publication No. WO 01/44609 and still yet another was issued on 1999 to Thornton, et al. as Canadian Patent No. 2,272,725.